


Everyone on the train was wondering why my phone notifs were blowing up.

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, they/them pronouns, unspecified reader gender, unspecified reader genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: Yoosung leaves your place in a hurry and leaves something there you decide to find comfort in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know that people masturbating to the thought of another person was actually something real that people did until earlier this week!  
> I'll admit it estranged me, but then I decided to have fun with the completely foreign concept, and this ended up being thought of in the middle of math class! I hope you have fun and a laugh or two~ <3  
> Also ambiguous reader gender but it might seem kind of vagina oriented, so im sorry if it feels like it goes that way for you if you dont want it to.

How many weeks had it been since the both of you started dating? God so many, and all the both of you had done was get to second base.  
You had to admit it threw you off, but his constant admiration towards you kind of balanced it out, God he was like a puppy always trying to please you, it was so cute. Kind of hurt you though that you couldn't tell him how cute he was, he'd always pout and whine when you called him cute, only increasing the amount of cute, _goddmanit Yoosung Kim._  
You laid on your couch, sighing, thinking back to the last 5 minutes of your life.  
5 minutes ago you thought you were finally getting somewhere with him; he was on top of you giving those kisses that held so much feeling (and exactly how you liked it since you basically ended up teaching him how to make out), but then he suddenly whipped his head up and all you heard him shout is:  
"SHIT I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW!!"  
And he left in such a hurry you didn't process what had happened until the door slammed shut.  
_Damnit Yoosung..._  
You looked at the time and decided it was time for a shower.  
You got up and made your way to the bedroom and threw your clothes off, but then you noticed something on the bed, something bright blue, worn, and definitely not yours.  
You couldn't help but smile and start giggling as you threw your naked self on top of it, quickly slipping it on and marveling at how soft it is, no wonder he never wanted to get rid of it!  
You take a couple of flirty selfies in it and send a couple to Yoosung, hoping he'd reply something, at least.  
But a minute went by... 2... 3... Then 5...  
You groan, your excitement once again killed by your boyfriend.  
_Were you that plain?_ You wondered looking at yourself in the mirror with the hoodie on.   
_Was he losing interest?_ No it couldn't be! He was always head over heels with you, and you had to admit the constant adoration he gave had boosted your self-esteem these past weeks.  
You giggle at the sight of your cute bare legs, and how big the sleeves were on your arms, completely covering your hands.  
You take a couple of more, even racier pictures of yourself in the mirror and send them to Yoosung, not even expecting a reply this time.  
You throw yourself on the bed and just look at the ceiling, wondering why you couldn't get past just making out with him.   
God maybe he just wasn't ready, _why were you being so forceful? like chill._  
You turn to your side and comfort yourself with the scent of the hoodie.  
It was already big on him so it was huge on you, you loved it. You wished you never had to take it off.  
You close your eyes and let your hands start to wander around.  
Should you get your toy?  
_No lets just do it ourselves today._  
You breath out a sigh, feeling your body start to warm up at your own touches; in your mind exchanging your own hands for his.  
_How would he be doing?  
_ You laugh at the thought of his awkward hands trying to trail your body in a way that didn't seem completely inexperienced. But his hands were always so soft, so soft and smelled like lilacs, you loved those hands. Those hands that always reach for yours, those hands that would always cup your cheeks and face when he wanted to give you a kiss, or several. Those hands, that loved to place themselves on your hips, which always loved to grab at your waist and give you a nice little squeezes, always making you laugh because of the tickle.  
You bury yourself more in the jacket and start to finger yourself- _how would he be doing it?_ _  
_ You laugh again and turn to the other side; God you'd have to tell him everything to make you feel good, he'd be terrible the first time. _He was always terrible his first time._ But you didn't mind, didn't care, you were with him and that's all that mattered, you were having fun, and that's all you could ask for.  
You let out a little whine as you get further into toying with yourself, he'd probably only be this good after the 5th time honestly. But he'd be molded by you, he'd do everything only _you_ wanted, because _you_ would have to teach him.  
_Oh god <3_  
You buck your hips and decide to turn again so that you're facing the ceiling. You force your legs open as you insert two fingers into your opening and continue stroking with your other.  
_Fuck <3_  
_Do you dare do it?  
Do you dare to say it?  
Yes, let's practice for the real thing~_  
you let out a moan as you get closer to your climax.  
You let out another carefully placing the name "Yoosung" on your lips this time.  
You give out another moan, louder this time, correlating perfectly with how close you were to coming-  
"Yoosung~ <3"  
_Just a little more_  
"Faster! Faster!!" you moan to yourself, imagining him over you, following your demands as he always did.  
You insert another finger just for the hell of it, indulging in the slight pain and discomfort, he'd probably comment on how wonderfully tight you were.  
_Yes!_  
_**God !  
Yes!!  
** Please keep telling me how much you love me_  
 _You love me_  
 _**YOU LOVE ME**_  
 _AND_  
 _I LOVE---_  
You give yourself a final thrust and let your hips throw themselves into the air riding out the orgasm, and at almost a shout you call out his name.

Suddenly there's the sound of the door creaking open and all you hear is  
"(MC)!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??!! I HEARD---" he stops mid-sentence as he's met with the sight of you with your hips in the air, your fingers from one hand still inside yourself, and the other hand stopped mid stroke over your area.  
And of course,   
Wearing his hoodie.


	2. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fuckies~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, ambiguous reader genitalia is attempted  
> if you have any recs pls comment~

There's a moment of silence as you both stare at each other for a moment, both of your faces instantly becoming red and hot.  
You’re the first one to move though, quickly removing both your hands from your genitalia, and covering it up with a pillow. But you can't get word out because of sheer embarrassment.

  
But then Yoosung cracks a smile-  
_God why did he have to smile?!!_ That only made you smile too!!  
"(MC)~~" he purrs carefully taking off his shirt as he starts walking towards the bed.  
"Just. _WHAT_. Were you doing?"  
You laugh a little as his face gets closer to yours.  
He gives a small kiss on your lips-  
"You really shouldn't send me-" he looks at his phone " _12_ sexy pictures of yourself when I'm trying to go home on the train"  
You let a giggle slip out, griping at the sleeves of the jacket, _what was he planning?_

  
"I couldn't even look at them~ do you know how much that hurt??" He gives you another kiss "the previews just kept popping up and the people standing next to me kept looking at it wondering why my phone was blowing up!!"  
You give him a kiss this time, carefully wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in closer.  
You comment on how you just wanted to leave some food for thought for him while he studied.  
"(MC), with pictures like this you should've known I was going to come right back"

  
You feel your face heat up even more and you can’t help but burst into laughter after he says that, throwing your head back on the bed and covering your face, _God SO EMBARRASSING!_  
But you don't expect the next thing to happen.

  
You feel his lips carefully place themselves on the crook of your neck and a hand carefully going up the hoodie.  
"But... I have to admit" he says separating from your neck "I definitely wasn't expecting _that,_ when I came back~"  
You can't help but blush and stifle a laugh as you look to the side, but you were really happy you finally had him on top of you, and finally missing some clothing at that~ 

  
He pins your arms above your head and goes and kisses you more and his other hand makes its way more and more into the hoodie.

 _Oh my god was it finally happening?!_ _  
_ You sink into the kisses he gives, and rub your legs together, trying to show him how much you wanted it.

“(MC),” Yoosung laughs “Youre so desperate! For once im noooOOT---“

He’s shut down mid-tease as you push him off and quickly straddle him, lowering your hips and grinding them onto his contained bulge.

He lets out a moan and grabs onto your ass, giving it a tight squeeze, trying pulling you in closer even though you were as close as it got.

_God_

**_Finally!!_ **

**_IT was finally happening!~_ **

You throw off the hoodie, you were done with that, it was only making you uncomfortable and sweatier now.

You instantly feel a nipple be sucked and a hand start to play with the other.

You push him down onto the bed

_No_

_None of that,_

_We don’t need any of that anymore_

_“We’re going to fuck, Yoosung.”_

You take a moment to revel at his embarrassment, this is how it always was and you liked it like this. You’d let him turn the tables later on, but most likely not tonight.

You get off of him, only to take off his pants and underwear, quickly going and stroking him the moment his dick is completely exposed.

But you quickly go and shove it in your mouth, and in the same instant you feel fingers intertwine themselves in your hair, and you almost choke laughing in, to be honest, excitement.

“God yes, take it all in~”

You cant help but laugh and actually choke this time.

“…OH MY GOD ARE YOU LAUGHING?” he suddenly whines “I’M NOT THAT SMALL AM I?”

You raise yourself up to laugh for a moment, reassuring him that he wasn’t small, and that you were only laughing because you were enjoying this so much.

You watch as a soft smile makes its way onto his face, but its quickly broken by an “OH!” and him running off into the living room-

**_FUCK_ **

_NO PLEASE DON’T FUCKING LEAVE NOW!!  
EVEN YOU HAVE A BONER NOW!!_

He quickly comes back though with a handful of… Jesus Christ were those all condoms!?

“I always kept these on hand!” he shyly looks away “yknow, just incase~”

You cant help but stare in bewilderment, _he had these since when?_

He nervously laughs “Since our first real date…”

_Why did you never want to do anything before then?_

He avoids looking you at all costs “You…know I just…. Well… I was never really sure you ever wanted to do anything. I mean I was fine if you didn’t”

You cant help but grab him and pull him back onto the bed covering him in kisses shouting at him how you were so fucking desperate for so long now, but how you didn’t want to force anything on him. God you felt you were going crazy! And now he tells you he didn’t initiate anything because he didn’t know you want any?!

_YOOSUNG KIM!!_

_YOOSUNG FUCKING KIM!! YOU DAFT FUCK!  YOU DAFT INNOCENT COMPLETE SWEETIE!!!_

“I LOVE YOU!!” you cant help  but exclaim “I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I COMPLETELY UTTERLY ADORE YOU!” you laugh instantly starting to make him laugh too.

You separate from him and go look at the condoms that were now all strewn across the floor… but… they were all flavored??

“Whats wrong with that?” he asks “Doesn’t that make them more interesting”

You sigh and explain to him how flavored condoms aren’t supposed to be used for insertional sex.

He quickly looks away from you, you knew he was pouting, and you knew he was embarrassed because his ears were all red.

You cant help but let out a little giggle, kissing the back of his neck, and trailing your finger up his spine; he lets out a shiver and all you whisper out is how he should choose one for you later~

He smiles and turns back to you, and you gently start pushing him back down, straddling him once again and going to kiss him more and more. Gently at first, but it quickly gets heated and you love the feeling of his hands already pushing your hips down as you resist and bounce them back up every time. You keep stroking his dick until you look down and decide you’ve had enough of toying. Youd been ready for this, youd waited long enough and played long enough, you wanted your prize.

You position yourself above it and slowly slip in, well you try, youre so lubbed up you end slipping on it one go both of you exclaiming something out in surprise.

_FUCk_

**_FFUUCKCK_ **

**_THICK_ **

_You DIDN’T EXPECT HIM TO BE THIS THICK_

You start to move your hips adjusting to the size and the feel of it, god going raw was definitely something you didn’t expect to do soon, it felt like his dick was pulling at your insides, and all you could do was have a stupid smile on your face as you thoroughly enjoyed the new feeling, combined with the long awaited satisfaction of fucking your boyfriend.

You bounce yourself up and down, with ease, thank god Yoosung was instinctly bucking his hips up for you. All you could do was laugh, this felt so good! And it was honestly funny to you how the room looked while you were in motion, well that and it just felt like you were melting away~

“Youre so tight!” you heard his voice lilt at he threw his head back

You let out a laugh, he said that exactly how you thought he would.

You go to grip his balls, but the moment you do youre suddenly thrown on your back and the only thing you see in Yoosung on top of you, increasing the tempo of his thrusting and going so much harder than you ever expected

You can't help but begin clawing at his back, and he wraps his arms around your waist, making you arch your back even more and bringing you even closer to him-

“(MC)!! IM GOING TO CUM!!~” he practically shouts

Fuck

_FUCK_

**_FUCK!!~~_ **

**_ME TOO_ **

His thrusts get rougher and rougher and you dig your nails more and more into his back; and finally it hits you

**_Oh god_ **

He gives a final big thrust into you and you feel him cum into you as you let a nasty moan escape your lips, your hands gripping at his hair, your back unable to arch anymore.

Yoosung flop down on top of you, panting. You had to admit he lasted a lot longer than you thought he would, but the flaccid dick still inside you wasn’t all too pleasurable.

You try to wiggle out from under you but with no anvil you just tell him to pull out already. He does and the grip from his dick makes you let out a squeak and a curse- you weren’t expecting that.

He looks at you, surprised, but infinitely amused.

You blush, looking off to the side; “Don’t get used to doing it raw” you mutter

He laughs, pulling you into his chest, giving you multiple kissed on top of your head and all around your face until finally stopping at your lips.

He parts from you and just looks into your eyes and you can’t help but stare back into those violet fucking beads, they were always changing it was so wonderful.

“You’re going to sit on my face next right?” he asks

Oh~

_Definitely~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess Yoosung didnt study for that test afterall~

**Author's Note:**

> i caNT BELIEVE IM GOING TO HAVE 2 CHAPTERS OF THIS FUCKERY
> 
> EDIT:  
> HAHA FUCKERY~~


End file.
